


Oblivious

by lovelyworldofmotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is ALIVE, Erica is alive, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Derek, Songfic, Stiles can sing and dance!, Weird playlist, romantic Stiles, the pack is one HUGE cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyworldofmotion/pseuds/lovelyworldofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think after dealing with supernatural beings for, what, two years, that Stiles would have better observation skills. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. When Stiles had entered his bedroom, he didn’t seem to notice that his window was wide open, or that his laptop had been turned on, didn’t even take into account the looming figure standing in the corner of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This little Sterek songfic came about when I was on tumblr and was experiencing some opt feels. I'm surprised I managed to write it in one day...anyway...enjoy! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠)／

You would think after dealing with supernatural beings for, what, two years, that Stiles would have better observation skills. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. When Stiles had entered his bedroom, he didn’t seem to notice that his window was wide open, or that his laptop had been turned on, didn’t even take into account the looming figure standing in the corner of the room.

Nope, instead he went about his business believing he had privacy. Stiles went to stand in front of his computer, logging on to his YouTube account and typed in the first song that came to mind. Derek, tired of waiting for Stiles to notice him, was about to call his name when the first line of a song started.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby._

Derek stared, wide eyed, when Stiles started dancing and singing along with the song. His eyes flashed red as they zeroed in on the dancing teen’s ass as his hips rocked. When the song reached the chorus line, Stiles began to sing along with it.

_Treasure, that is what you are. Honey you’re my golden star. I know you could make my wish come true, if you let me treasure you. If you let me treasure you~!_

If possible, Derek’s eyes widened even more and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. This was the first time he had heard Stiles sing and the world be _damned_ if that voice wasn’t the most beautiful thing in the world. Stiles must’ve been listening to a playlist, because soon after a new song started playing.

_Ah, ah, your beautiful~ hop on to the back of my bike. Let the good wind blow through your hair._

Stiles swayed to the music while removing his red hoodie. “Should probably change.” Derek heard Stiles mutter to himself. He was still a little surprised that the seventeen year old hadn’t noticed him yet. All thought had left his brain though, when Stiles started to undress. Still singing, and still dancing

Derek knew that he should tell Stiles that he wasn’t alone in the room. Stop him from undressing in front of the alpha. But he couldn’t. Derek was captivated by how beautiful Stiles was when he threw all his inhibitions out the window. What Derek was witnessing was a raw version of Stiles and he loved everything about it.

_You’re beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful. And I can’t pretend that that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me yeah. You’re beautiful, good Lord, you’re fucking beautiful. And I can’t pretend that that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me yeah._

The words of the song rang true. Stiles was beautiful and that was the only thought he had as he watched the boy take off his shirt and pants, putting pajamas on in their place. He was singing the chorus when he finally noticed Derek. 

“Holy Fuck!” he screamed when he noticed the alpha. “How long have you been standing there!?!” Stiles was suddenly nervous. Had Derek heard him, had he _seen_ him?

Derek, on the other hand, either was oblivious to Stiles’ discomfort, which was highly unlikely considering, well, y’know, being a werewolf for Christ’s sake, or he just didn’t care. He just cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “Don’t worry; I’ve been here for the entire show.”

Stiles paled, then blushed, “Oh, um…were you now?” When all Derek did was grin, Stiles blushed even more. How the hell hadn’t he noticed his beloved sourwolf standing in the room?! “You’re going to tell the pack, aren’t you?” he said it more like a statement then a question, but whatever.

Derek frowned at the accusation, “No, actually. I was planning on keeping this to myself.” This made Stiles look up, “really?” he couldn’t keep the surprise hidden from his voice. “Yeah…” Derek replied and- _oh my go-_ Derek Hale was _blushing?!_ Stiles didn’t even try to stop the grin spreading across his face.

Derek’s eyes narrowed when they saw said smirk and recognition flashed on Stiles’ face. “Derek, did you…did you enjoy watching me?” If Stiles had any doubt about that, then the fact that Derek’s face now looked like it had been attacked by a tomato, shook it away. “You _did_!” Stiles was practically giddy.

He had developed a crush on Derek somewhere down the line and his feelings for Lydia had been boxed up and burned. She was more of a friend now. “ _Shut up, Stiles_ ” Derek said a scowl on his face. He was still embarrassed, Stiles could tell. Stiles simply smiled, got up, and walked over to his computer to replay a song from earlier. He skipped to the second verse.

_I like when you run red lights, don’t stop ‘til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me._

Stiles turned to Derek, a smirk in place as he started to sway his hips again. He opened his mouth and started to sing along. He crooked his finger toward Derek, making a “come hither” motion. Derek swallowed audibly and made his way to Stiles. Stiles took Derek’s hands and put one on his hip and the other on his back. He then put his own arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him close. 

Stiles wasn’t sure were his newfound courage had come from but he thanked whatever being it was that gave it to him. Derek relaxed in Stiles’ arms and tugged him even closer. While he didn’t expect the day turn out like this, he didn’t mind. Hell, he was thrilled at the turn of events. Stiles moved his head so his lips were brushing Derek’s ear while he sang to him softly.

_Always in control, how you do it, I don’t know. But I don’t care take me anywhere, ‘cause it’s beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible. And I can’t pretend, that that don’t mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah._

Derek shivered when he felt the brush of Stiles’ lips against his ear and nuzzled his cheek into Stiles’ temple. A small smile appeared on his face and that made Stiles smile. The two of them just swayed as the music played in the background.

_You’re beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful. And I can’t pretend that that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me yeah. You’re beautiful, good Lord, you’re fucking beautiful. And I can’t pretend that that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me yeah._

“Stiles,” Derek breathed as the song ended to give way to a more peaceful song. “Hmm?” Stiles’ head was now resting on Derek’s shoulder. Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, “Have dinner with me?” His voice was so soft and loving and that it made Stiles open his eyes.

_In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed. When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red._

“Is Derek Hale asking me out?” he teased, a twinkle in his eyes. Derek chuckled, “Depends. Are you saying yes?” Stiles let out a joyful laugh and nodded his head. “Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.”

_When the summer’s ceased it’s gleaming, when the corn is past its prime. When adventure’s lost its meaning, I’ll be homeward bound in time._

They stared at each other for a minute. Both admiring the little details that made the other so unique. Slowly, as if by some unknown force, the two leaned into each other, and their lips met. Fireworks might as well have been set off because the two felt a burst of emotion rush through them. Derek’s hands came up to cup Stiles’ face. Stiles, in turn, snuck one hand into Derek’s hair. They stayed like that for who knows how long, just moving their lips together, the kiss growing more heated.

_Bind me not to the pasture. Chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling and I’ll return to you somehow._

Derek began to back Stiles up until they reached the bed. Derek laid Stiles down gently and quickly sought out his lips again. His hands made their way up Stiles’ shirt to rub up and down his sides, trying desperately to get his hands on any part of Stiles’ skin. Stiles broke the kiss with a moan. “Calm down there, Sourwolf.” He said with a chuckle.

_In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing, I’ll be homeward bound again._

Stiles sat up, removed his shirt, and waited for Derek to do the same. Stiles tossed the shirts somewhere across the room and the two went back to their make out session. Their hands traveled all over one another’s bare chest. The two were so enraptured by the activity at hand that neither heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and several voices speaking.

“Is Stiles even home?” asked Erica, looking annoyed. If they had come here just to find out that said hyperactive teenager wasn’t home, she was going to throw a hissy fit.

“He should be. Stiles?” Scott frowned when he didn’t get a response from his best friend. “Maybe he’s sleeping? I hear soft music coming from upstairs.” Supplied Isaac. The pack made their way up the stairs, expecting to rudely awaken their favorite pack member.

What they hadn’t planned on, was to find said pack member making out with their alpha. Of course, they quickly recovered from shock when the girls all squealed simultaneously. The squeals, however, caused Stiles and Derek to pull away from each other. They made quite the picture, both blushing, with their hair sticking up in several directions, and their mouths swollen from kissing. Stiles looked a little dazed. “What are you guys doing here?” he squeaked. “Um, we were going to watch a movie and wanted to see if you wanted to come, but…” Scott started but trailed off gesturing to the two on the bed.

“So, you two a thing now, or what? ‘Cause if you are, that’s cool but we’re going to miss the movie.” Jackson said bluntly. This caused everyone to glare at him. “What?” he said confused. The pack just rolled their eyes and all the attention was back on Stiles and Derek. “Are you two together?” Allison asked.

“I-I, uh…” Stiles looked at Derek. Were they a thing? They kissed, sure. Derek had asked Stiles out but did that make them a _thing_? One look into Derek’s eyes and Stiles saw the answer. “Yes. Yeah, we are.” Stiles said not taking his eyes off Derek. Derek just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. This, of course, caused the girls to squeal again. Rolling his eyes, Boyd spoke up. “Are you coming with us to the movies?” Derek just nodded and Stiles retrieved their shirts and throw Derek’s to him. As they were leaving, Derek had only one thought in mind.

Sometimes Stiles being oblivious was a good thing.

* * *

This was unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Yeah...so I hope you enjoyed that! My playlist is a little wack I know. The songs I used were Treasue - Bruno Mars, #Beautiful - Mariah Carey ft. Miguel, and Homeward Bound- Mormon Tabernacle Choir.


End file.
